


历史向短文合集

by ShiningMoon (windyskys)



Category: Tang Chao | Tang Dynasty RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25300108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windyskys/pseuds/ShiningMoon
Summary: 一些李白中心的短文合集，稍微尝试着还原了我想象中的历史上的他们，虽然现在看来都是拙劣的作品chapter1 孟浩然＆李白chapter2 杜甫＆李白chapter3 元丹丘＆岑勋＆李白chapter4 郭子仪×李白chapter5 吴指南&李白待补充
Relationships: 元丹丘/李白, 孟浩然/李白, 杜甫/李白, 郭子仪/李白
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 孟浩然＆李白

有很长一段时间里孟浩然反复地回想起这个场景：彼时有连绵的、清凉的夏风，间而鸟鸣，月色高朗，水边松下他与李白念诗，陶渊明念够了便念陈子昂，李白眯着眼醉醺醺地盛赞这种古朴的风骨，而他还在想一句溪水潺潺。  
他们长久地用这种方式挥霍时光，饮酒、论古、作诗，沉浸在某种清浅而缓慢的气氛里，过一类理想的隐士的生活。白鹤为伴，采薇以食。身远衮冕，心怀古今。岂徒山木寿，空与麋鹿群——那么，拾遗怀鬼谷先生，实则是在托己耶？……  
青年摇晃着脑袋吟哦那首先贤的古作，欲举杯邀前人共饮，最后含笑向孟浩然致意，孟浩然从他话音里听出顿挫的玉鸣：“而今某怀夫子、是为了如何……不妨来猜猜呢？”  
“太白是喝醉了。”  
“却与某说笑。难道只有醉了才能怀一怀夫子吗？”  
“非也，唯有醉了才能作一首如伯玉这样的好诗。”  
李白不再言语了。他阖上眼睛微笑，咀嚼舌尖氤氲的酒意，再开口的时候，便果真作起了诗。吾爱孟夫子，风流天下闻。沿着陈子昂的行迹，他陡然拨了个高调，这是李白，是他天才的诗笔，飘然、充沛又引人注目，孟浩然情不自禁地被其间浩瀚的诗意攫住魂灵。花与月点缀在隐士半白的鬓角，映出熠熠的光泽，五柳也被短暂忘却了，他后知后觉地叹息：“太白反来说笑某了，哪里称得上如此呢？”  
“夫子哪里称不上呢？”李白凑近了一些，一双澄亮的眼里是半边的酲醉，“夫子如何称不上。”  
“吾不过一樵隐，未有建树，何谈高山。”  
“哈哈，此番却是夫子愚钝了。”李白闻言，便冲孟浩然笑起来：“君之言行，早在后生心中长成了参天大树，夫子未得见吗？”  
“吾自不比太白聪敏。”  
唉呀、莫出此言，莫出此言。李白半阖着眼睛，摇摇晃晃地，欲再与孟浩然共饮一盏。那盏酒自舌尖滚落到喉道，孟浩然方听见李白掺着诗韵的声调，说得清晰又飘然。  
“某与夫子隐于此间，才恍觉何为最纯粹的志趣呀。”  
这便又是一句夸张之语了。

他们相约隐游山林，是在乘船过江的轻缓水流之上。挂席东南望，青山水国遥的逸致，向来被李白钟情。年轻的后辈吟着端方的五言，心神驰之，与夫子作一些期许和惆怅的告别：  
“此后便前去江夏，不知再有相见的机会。”  
“太白原如一阵风，是停不下来的。”  
青年便罕见地露出一些萧瑟神色。“功业莫从就，因而流亡、奔迫，不得定所。”  
轻舟荡得自在，随水流有一些颠簸。孟浩然有一下没一下地划着桨，透明的痕迹照在他的眼底，他听李白低声说：“虽有游五湖、戏沧州之志，此时却不能与夫子期约。”  
“然。”  
“但假以时日，必与君相会于林下。夫子可愿等我？”  
李白说这话的时候，复扬眉而笑；那是一种凝望着高远苍穹的神色。此时有日暮的寺钟在天氛里荡开，余霞静落于身，他们身侧夤缘着相异而心照不宣的沉默。皇皇三十载的苦楚，却是不被摘花取月赠他的后辈知晓的；实则今后的帆影和碧空，谁都没有办法再预测。他最后轻声道：“临别之际，却无以为赠。”  
“已经得到了，”李白指了指自己心口，仍旧抬着眉，双眸耀耀，“与夫子远眺的鸥波，躬耕灌园之乐，还有所吟的诗篇。”  
“反倒成了大鹏高飞的滞碍。”  
“非也，是远行的慰藉。”  
“无论行到多远么？”  
“无论行到多远。”  
“无论过了多久？”  
“太白永不会忘记。”惯于夸张的诗人，便以诚挚的语调如此回应道。


	2. 魂飞苦

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 杜甫＆李白

他再与李白相见，是在死后的第三个年头。  
其时身投天府，魂驻永生，被供奉文曲、诗圣或什么名头，是只有流芳百世者才有的殊遇。其地不算拥挤，却也热闹，再一个个打探名号，皆是昔日敬仰的先贤，他也曾流连忘返，醉心于此仙境之会。听闻李白亦来到此处，却难能寻觅，后来他们都劝他：随缘罢，此人一向不见踪影，正道是仙外飞仙。  
生死轮回之后，旧友重逢的场面并没有想象得惊心动魄。或许更似一个误会，一次凑巧，他迷路于密林深处，被树上一道醉醺醺的声音引得明白，走去一半才恍然地、紧张地、讯速地折返，仰头去喊：“太白？”  
紧接着一树叶子簇簇坠落，白色人影跃至他眼前，那双眼睛依然如旧：“噢，是子美啊。”

生前似乎并不算最特别的好友，然而此时便好似旧乡唯二的故知，他们的关系竟倏而比以前密切许多。前世的诗文，及死后的种种经历，谈来不觉有尽头。他得知李白游山涉水，正试图踏足这仙境的每一个角落，便邀一个同行，李白晃晃酒壶，看看他，笑了笑说：“不必，我也歇息几日吧。”  
仙境之中，本无须吃、喝、歇、眠，但此境的居民皆不约而同遵循人世的规律，城镇繁华，行人往来，不输盛唐。他们白日结伴拜会，与前朝名士、后朝晚生饮酒作乐，谁也无法不被那种欢愉和澎湃的热情感染。死过一次的仙魂们，或延续执念，或改弦易辙，似乎都找到了属于自己的生活方式。李白也曾笑话过他对可能的苦难过于敏感，分明在此境无需烦恼，他认认真真地反驳：总要伸手去帮忙，或拿笔记录下来，当不愧此时所见。  
李白便愣了愣，复而笑道：“好，为子美此言，当浮一大白！”  
他们或与陈王宴饮，或与小谢吟诗作赋，更多时候，不过两人寻一酒坊，喝酒喝到最后，说得也不多。饮酒不再伤身，杜甫没有理由阻止李白酗酒，酒壶里似乎饮不尽的琼酿，让李白永远醺然地与他对视。他的音调暧昧且散碎：  
“如此这般看来，子美总是比活着的时候开心一点的。”  
“如何比较，”杜甫苦笑道，“又无法再活一遭。”  
“子美并不坦诚。”李白半阖着眼，沉醉中又是一壶酒下肚，“此间无恼无忧，不为仙境吗？……”  
“唉，虽然如此，你还是少喝点为好。”  
李白露出一个捉摸不透的微笑，闭上眼睛，依然捉酒壶往自己嘴里灌。  
似乎终于能把生前少喝的酒尽数补齐，杜甫偶尔觉得他更为乐在其中。罔论与先贤的相会，每每令诗仙醉中执笔，挥霍天赐的诗意，徒留杜甫把那些潦草的诗稿一张一张收好。然而夜晚将要睡下的时候，李白却总是不眠，坐于庭院，或攀上房檐，整夜整夜地饮酒，杜甫发现他永远望着天空出神。  
这里是没有月亮的。  
夜间也并非彻底的黑暗，不知来源的清光漂浮在空气里，苍穹是一整片浅淡的暗色。李白听到动响，便转过头来与他对视，眼底那一层抹不去的醉意，将他与这个如梦似幻的仙境模糊地隔绝。杜甫轻声问：“太白在想什么？”  
“无甚。”李白笑了下，又不复言语。  
“是有什么烦恼吗？是有所寻吗？”  
“子美若想与某游山玩水，探访仙境，明日便启程吧。”李白只言，“咱们去那有天池的山如何？”  
“如若有什么忧虑，”杜甫斟酌地道，“不妨让我一同分担。”  
“却是无解之题，说出来徒增烦恼耳。”  
李白说得坦然且漫不经心，杜甫却比他更不愿放弃：“如今我们有永生的时光，想要做成什么，都总能找到办法的。”  
“是吗？”  
李白便终于敛了笑容，再无素日里散漫的神色，只是仰起头来，夜色自他发间淌下。他的眼睛亮而沉静，那片天空便铺在他的眼底，分明没有月亮，杜甫却从中看到了月亮的辉光。他最后说：  
“人死之后的事情，怎么能算是永生呢。”


	3. 与君歌一曲

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 元丹丘x李白&岑勋x李白，不知所云、无病呻吟、违背历史、都是捏造。

元丹丘x李白&岑勋x李白，不知所云、无病呻吟、违背历史、都是捏造。

岑勋在听及“黄河之水天上来，奔流到海不复回”时便忍不住浑身颤栗，再听了李白吟就一句“君不见高台明镜悲白发，朝如青丝暮成雪”，他竟簇簇流下泪来。他仰着头，肩膀耸动，泪流得无声，流得含蓄，好像让酒液自壶嘴倾下一般简单，李白恍然不觉。他实在醉了，醉到可能连岑勋和元丹丘都分不清楚，睁一双明亮的眼，叫岑夫子，丹丘生。他们同时应了声，李白便晕乎乎向他们凑过来，被眼疾手快的元丹丘接住了，谪仙子倚在友人的臂弯里，依然盯着岑勋，说：将进酒，杯莫停——  
岑勋道：好！  
他捧一大白，仰头一大饮，诗和酒液和泪液齐齐淌了他满面，顺着一杆折成弯月的脊梁淌下来。他不愿低下头去，让李白看他涕泪俱下、溃不成军，看他模样狼狈，像腌过头的愁；但李白并未看他。李白望着他，没有看他。醉中仙的视线漂浮在云端，被酒意催发出一种飘然的、目中无人的冷淡，并无倨傲的棱角，此时只给岑勋带来莫大的安慰。他还在流泪，但还可以喝酒，这世上再没有一个比他更虔诚的信徒，虔诚信奉李白口占的词句。  
李白在说：“与君歌一曲，请君为我倾耳听。”  
他在唱一首酣歌，本能地仰起头，汹涌的诗意在他体内澎湃着，像要破体而出的猛兽。他跌跌撞撞地站了起来，元丹丘怕他摔倒，但岑勋只是沉溺地盯着诗人，好像是在为舞女绚烂裙裾着迷的孩童。他何德何能，他何德何能，岑勋想，战栗地想，流着泪想，凡人的身躯承载不了天才的诗意，淌出来流成滔滔的泪水。他何德何能，有幸见证这一曲留名千古的歌咏，他如何至此，他死不——他——  
“但愿长醉不复醒。”  
岑勋悚然一惊，酒盏滚落，溅湿了他与李白的衣袂。谪仙子垂着眼看他，发髻散乱，脸颊酡红，分明是一副混沌的醉态，又好像清明得很。岑夫子，他念着，哂笑着，呼吸就在岑勋的耳畔，夫子唷，他问，你为何不喝了？你为何不醉呢？  
李白看着他，似乎又没有看他。他掂过岑勋面前的半壶酒，又蹒跚着远去。他依然在高歌，依然在醉饮，一词一句都撞得岑勋心头轰鸣，撞他流不尽的泪。他如何能醉呢，这世上也只有李白还可以醉了，他又如何醉呢。那些沉甸甸压着的，流再多的泪又如何冲刷走，喝再多的酒又如何冲刷走，喝尽了酒也不能。李白喝尽了酒，诗意也要枯竭，他再醉倒在元丹丘的怀里，嚷嚷着要让谁换酒，元丹丘只是笑。醉鬼的妄语当不了真，醉鬼却仍要妄语，含混地念着杜康和圣贤，听在岑勋耳中，依然是顿挫的、渊浑的、力透千古的歌诗。  
他说：“与尔同销万古愁。”  
岑勋怔怔然掩面，泪水自他的指缝间溢出。他深呼吸着，又徐徐吐出气来，如此往复几次，仍止不住话音的战栗。“吾，”他发现自己已哭哑了嗓子，“莫非吾亲历了仙迹耶？此景必将写入青史，万载——万载不移。是耶？非耶？”他猛地抬头，“是梦吗，莫非这是梦吗，吾实则身在梦中。太白、太白？丹丘？”  
元丹丘摇了摇头，李白在他怀里睡去了。他瞥了一眼岑勋，只是说：“太白闹腾了几许久，让他好好休息罢。”

元丹丘是标准的闲散道人，隐居山林，岑勋却安定不得。他与李白别离几月，愈别愈思之如狂，书信不能慰，唯有相寻来解肝肠寸断之苦。中途碰上元丹丘，却道是李白的故友，相邀来故友居处饮酒歌曲，歌的这首曲，复将岑勋神魂震得寸断。  
他痴痴几日，只执着元丹丘的手，说某二人必因此而得以被世人铭记，太白更要因此光耀千秋。他说得激昂，翻来覆去掂在唇边，再说光耀二字，脸上也恍若有光。  
元丹丘看在眼里，却什么也不说，面对岑勋只是笑。那番过后李白恹恹许久，整日精神不振，或是酗酒伤了身，又或是实在竭蹶了精才气，也说不准，倒是蹙着眉，颇以为元丹丘趁他昨夜醉倒作了什么事。元丹丘笑他道：“我缘何作些甚么，害你不得不逗留几日？”  
李白便也笑回去，道：“看来你是谋划了许久。”他再问岑勋：“夫子如何呢？若此刻要走，可再没有好酒为你送别。”  
他喝光了元丹丘家里的酒，酣畅一醉，醒来大忘皆空。元丹丘说他昨夜作了一首好诗，他才恍然有一些印象，再笑，道，既然丹丘说好，那必然是好的。却亦把岑勋的泪涌忘得一干二净，只邀他留宿，再同欢几日，再共饮片刻。三人合居于此，这几日的光景间，一面游山玩水，一面便饮酒作乐，那一曲将进酒，却无人再歌了。  
喝酒还是快活的，无诗可作，探玄论道也不亦乐乎。李白被元丹丘禁饮，恼他恼得紧，只是没什么精力恼下去。他实在困倦，嗅着元丹丘领口熏香，倚他肩头便睡了，岑勋方还与元丹丘谈一些道学。他们本因李白相识，失了李白的活络，两个人逐渐沉默起来，岑勋酒喝到一半，视线只是落在李白身上。  
谪仙子醒时闹腾，醉时闹腾，睡了却很安分。闭着眼，也不作声，好像一株月下的筠竹。元丹丘不动声色调整姿势，把他往怀里拢一些，让他睡得舒坦，岑勋再不言语。最后是元丹丘低笑了一声，开口道：“夫子可还记得太白那一曲将进酒怎么唱？”  
自然是记得的，岑勋这样答的时候，还很恍惚，很出离，神魂不知放在谁身上。后来元丹丘把盏击著，歌声轻而飘然，似乎尽力不想吵醒李白。那日谪仙子舞得凌乱，大开大阖大起大落的节奏，到他这里都变作一泓静暖的春水，只是慢悠悠地涨着，偶尔有一些潮浪。他唱的时候，李白舒展开眉头，睡得更祥和了，岑勋也终于怔怔然抬起头来看他。  
那样的歌声，像是满山抖动的林叶，又像是阶前如水的月光，静谧得不合曲调。该沉浑的地方，元丹丘都好像刻意地唱得柔软，唯独唱到一句，才略微有些动容。他抬了抬眼，看向自己肩头的重量，李白睡得很沉，面色有些苍白。他再看岑勋，岑勋竟也在看他，好像有什么无声的疑问。一曲唱毕，一个愁字延得悠长而空灵，如同仙鹤展翼飞行划出的轨迹。元丹丘终于道：“夫子知道太白是唱给谁的吗？”  
“某二人，已写在词中。”岑勋道。  
“不是的，只是唱给夫子罢了，”元丹丘展眉道，“与尔同销万古愁，我却是没有愁与太白共销的。”  
岑勋默然无语，喝尽了杯中的酒，才听得元丹丘问他：“夫子的愁——夫子知晓太白的愁吗？”

元丹丘是标准的闲散道人，隐居山林，不求富贵，不问苍生，只有在与李白交谈的时候，才会有一些开怀或怅然的神色；问岑勋的时候，也淡然得很，好像并不在意会得到什么回答。岑勋方吞饮酒液下肚，辛辣硌在他喉头，至于无言。  
他与李白一向都安定不得，汲汲于功名，似乎黎民缺不了他们。固然也曾喝得酩酊大醉，相互劝慰，盛名的诗人，攫笔作给他飘逸的篇章，一字一句有屈原临江的悲慨楚调，而赠他的那一只白鸥，如今仍然盘旋在他心头。元丹丘了然，收回眼神，转而轻轻拍了拍李白：“太白、太白？”  
李白醒得很快：“丹丘扰我清梦。”  
“我们早已喝光了酒，”元丹丘笑道，“有你睡颜下酒，喝得很畅快。”  
“丹丘莫再笑话我了！”李白朗声回以一笑，“我嗅着酒香，也作了一个香甜的梦。”  
他再眨眨眼，又问岑勋：夫子想听吗？  
梦自然是有趣的，更吸引人的是李白的语言。谪仙子对描绘万物都有天赋的神力，这种神力在描绘梦上得到无与伦比的发挥，岑勋正是对此沉迷。再等到李白讲着又阖上眼，夜色很深，露水沾湿了他的衣角，他确然是睡去了。稀薄的云层之下，一点朦胧的月光缀在诗人的身躯上，于是万物皆轮廓清晰地沉眠，元丹丘阖上眼，只岑勋无法安静。他将度过又一个无眠的夜晚，来反复咀嚼李白有意的、无意的、有意义的、无意义的诗句，如夜光的碎片一般的诗句，以期获得某种释然和快慰。  
这种快慰是无法持续的，很快岑勋又要踏上远离的路途。李白还要黏着元丹丘，也不挽留将行的友人，只是饯别宴上喝得大醉。他再没有作诗，他却再没有作诗。岑勋很难得地没有醉，便看李白仍然是那样醉着，分明醉着，却又好像清醒地，盯着岑勋，盯着元丹丘。  
他说：嵯峨巘崿，为之奈何？  
他说：夫子，夫子，你且去，必然是青云路——  
岑勋没有应答，应答的是元丹丘。他替他答好，李白瞪着迷糊的醉眼，便似悲似喜地笑起来。后来岑勋踏上离路，听钩辀格磔的哀鸣，天边尽头有落日像是神明的眼瞳，他想起李白对着元丹丘的微漠的笑的神情。此后的无数个日日夜夜里，岑勋每每忆起，不能放下，无法释怀。他踏沉重的步伐，每一步落地有热铜迸溅的火花，滚烫的温度，恍似先天政变中的赤血自脚下淌过，淌到今日也没有流尽，他的步伐如何能不沉重呢！他走着，走着，畅快高昂的乐声远离了，除了沉重和疲倦，再没有什么能够承载他的身躯。天空被林间枝桠切割得支离破碎，白鸥便在碎片里尖啸着盘旋，像是仙人被裁下飘落的衣袂。他再开口，也被自己沙哑的、粗糙的、无力的嗓音嗓音震惊。  
他用这样的，好像沙漠的旅人一般的嗓音低低地唱着：  
与尔同销万古愁！


	4. 白日耀我

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 郭子仪＆李白  
> 稍微有点儿自说自话，自设、脑补、混淆用语、错误史料皆有

我第一次见到李侯，是在并州芊绵的春色里。

先秦的古诗，说仓庚要在这个时节里鸣叫。绿水新涨，最适宜罗敷女采桑。潘岳的桃树开了满园，树梢烂漫的花，则是落成了天津桥下随流奔去的芳潮。我当时读书，只把孙吴兵法悟了个透，对于诗、书一类的，要全靠李侯讲与我听。只可惜与他相会并不很久，记得也模糊，那些春花秋月、逸人趣事，以及他所信口吟就的散碎的词句，竟至于都忘却了；唯有一句是一直很清晰的。  
彼时我们漫步在林间小径，是人迹罕至的蒿蓬之处，蒺藜要往李侯的足踝扎去。枝叶交错得浓密，阳光便也不那么热烈。他抬头去望轮廓模糊的午日，也笑，也侃侃。李侯的话语是很代表的，李侯的笑容也是很代表的，你听他说的话，看他脸上的笑容，那种闲散的、洒脱的、好像对万事万物都满不在乎又好像对万事万物都有一种深情的笑容，就会认出这个人。想来这就是那一幕在我脑海里历久弥新之缘由：这种笑容彼时像锦帛一样覆他的脸，与朦胧的阳光共同，像锦帛一样覆他的脸，他便伫定，眼神漫流着，随口吟出一句诗。

——长安白日照春空，绿杨结烟桑袅风。

我那时还未曾见过长安的白日。李侯深谙举目见日的故事，却也只是凭空吟的这一句。万邦朝圣之地，与我二者言，皆遥远不可及、却必须及；若说蓬宫也太过飘渺，却同样美丽而难行。但我只坚信有一日必将在长安与李侯相会。  
李侯竟也应允我。  
日后他有作一些铿锵的词句，说蜀道之难，难于上青天。贺监拍案叫绝，谪仙一号既出，自然名动京城。也曾迎玉辇，步金銮，长安三十八大道的角角落落都留存他漫游无定的诗，却也曾五噫出西京——我在地北天南里，都听得李侯的传奇，和他传奇一般的诗篇：剑阁峥嵘而崔嵬，一夫当关，万夫莫开，此种九叠三叹，不吝溢美，亦将成千古文章。而待我再回长安时，却已是战乱硝烟将散未散之际，断壁残垣里，李侯昔日的步迹要消失殆尽，李侯昔日的诗篇却仿佛风里仍有苍茫的行者低吟，使人听此凋朱颜。  
说来惭愧，直至那时，我才恍觉所言蜀道难，长安讵非亦难耶？  
见日难，登道亦难，所有的难处，我确然要到很久很久以后才悟透。久到长安的九衢红尘甚至都褪色，李侯踏上西去的无望的旅途。久到我固守京城，回忆却也成忘荃。曾未与李侯在长安相会，我并不觉可惜，迟迟领悟蜀道之难，我也不觉。只可惜的是，一生只与李侯相会的那一次，豪情壮志，酣畅淋漓的笑，还有林间灿烂的日光，竟也要被遗忘。天地一逆旅，垂死离去之际，本该什么都带不走，但林间灿烂的日光，李侯的笑，与我们的言谈——  
我道：日后若能在长安相会，便共饮一场，不醉不归！  
李侯早已参透了一切，却兀自弯着眼睛，冁然而道，好。

他本就对宇宙万象皆有一种敏锐的洞察力，或是对宇宙万象的诗意有一种敏锐的洞察力。此种论断，或许旁人亦有同感，却只被我用作解释我们的相遇。因缘际会，千里一相逢，后世的话本，或许攫笔便作夸张绮丽的描绘：一生知己相逢少，大唐文武双子星，命运星轨的既定的交汇。若是这般，倒只令我发笑。哪有那么复杂呢？  
我们的相遇，说到底，或许只是谪仙子对诗意的一次挥霍。  
李侯的身上有一种讨喜的天真任性的感觉。他做事不管原委，不顾后果，兴致便往，兴罢也便如王子猷一般归去了。肆意妄为之至，不顾礼法，也罔视前因，可是没有人愿意去责备他。我不愿，并非是因为我的命因此被救下，而是恐怕内心深处，也只想有这一番畅快洒脱的肆意妄为。  
而如今若要我回忆，那时阳春的光景热烈，晒得土皮开裂如噬人的口。囚车颠簸，像是夸父奔跑时振落的脚步。我一身汗水混着尘土淋淋漓漓地流下，想来外表应是狼狈得紧，不过内心倒是平静，腰肢能挺得笔直。而李侯经过的时候，马足音节像迢遰的摇橹的民歌，摇荡着，荡出几分不属于此间的仙乐的意味。他在看到我的时候，我也看到了他。  
李侯便兀的冲我一笑。  
那种笑有令人头晕目眩的力量，又引人入畅游幻想的佳境。但我一心赴死，竟不为所动。旋即天地颠倒，阴阳大变，李侯从马上跃起拉住我的时候，我甚至未反应过来。他嘴里似很唬人的话，我听得真切，也无法做反应。再与李侯往偏僻的丛野逃窜，躲避穷凶恶极的追兵。我被他抓着手跑过生死的界限、天初溟涬的裂隙与我唐恢弘的诗和气象，最后不约而同驻足，相视，无言，却皆大笑得连腰也直不起。  
那口占话语，我如今已记不清楚；这些新丽的画面，往后也要一点点驳落——我大抵先前便说过。可是至少还有一幕，至少还有一刻，至少还有一种温度。仲春的盛大的白日，海浪般扑面而来，是李侯灿烂地照耀我的笑容，他执着我的手从囚车前大笑着跑过，阳光刺眼逼人，一眼便终生不忘。  
我一眼便终生不忘；我如何能够忘记。

相别之后，我偶尔做梦，会梦见那一刻的华晖；长安的太阳，想来不如此明耀。再后来，梦就不常做了。李侯的名号，更间断地传到我耳边，我也不会再想起往事。我到底是个不善于回忆往昔的人，更只管执刀剑披革笥，向他曾随口许诺的前路走去。  
到底已过了这么多年。  
如今我踏上的玉砌殿阶，李侯大约多年前也停步去吟汗漫的诗篇。我身侧的王侯将相，李侯或许也曾与谁把酒言欢。但我瞻首仰望的圣人，早已非前者，殿内陈设，也终究变更许多。物故人旧是太天真的妄念，我一向吝啬去作，而身体选择下跪，要干出更实际的事情。  
“臣敢以身为保，白定当无罪。”  
现今回想，我仍没有李侯那一番肆意妄为，斟酌之下，更像某种破釜沉舟的抉择。但那时我的言语，实则并未刻意模仿李侯，落地却很似昔日的笑音。殿内倏尔也亮光大盛，无处不是二月里最为新鲜的辉映的阳光，李侯那一袭白衣，便耀我苍老的脸庞。长安白日，绿杨新春，故人，故人。我揣测故人此间的形貌，猜臆故人关乎我的想念，梦里却仍是他烂漫白日下的笑靥。李侯是否会忆起年少时并州的萍水相逢，又是否还记得昔日共饮长安的邀约？在听得我朝堂之上的担保，他是惊，是疑，是喜，又或终究不过释然一笑？我执剑于万军之上，或也曾瞥得向西去那抹染了尘的素衣，如今权势凌人，也并非不可寻他飘渺的行迹。但我最后的无所为，李侯定能理解。  
所有不定的疑与忆，好在日后或可能漫长、也可能迅速熄灭的寿命里，我足够去思索，去追念，去闻得夜郎杳眇的歌行，又于不日醒觉时分，窥见月下骑鲸而去的皓影。

自多年前的那一别后，我便再没有见过李侯。


	5. 湛湛江水兮上有枫，目极千里兮，伤春心！

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 吴指南＆李白

你不要死。  
李白咬紧牙关，有点颤抖地，握住吴指南的手。指南，他说，指南，你不要死。指南，指南。他唤得零散，唤得凌乱，好像很无助、很无措的样子，死亡不可抗拒的威压，终于把不知天高地厚的少年人的脊梁给压弯了。他俯下身去，似乎想更靠近吴指南一些，似乎这样就能将自己的生命传递给他。在阎罗宣下判词之前，他也只能这样做，断续地喘息着，说，你不要死，指南。  
吴指南的手很烫，很软，病魔在他身体里肆虐横行，夺走了他言行的气力。他呼吸的时候，像在拉动一个生锈的风箱，空气只出不进，窒息感便扼住他的喉咙，令他脸色呈现不祥的、病态的潮红。他气若游丝地，回应李白的呼唤，说，太白，太白。莫靠我这么近，太白，他说一句喘三句，说到一半，李白已猜出他的后文，便摇头否定他，别说了，指南。但他还是说，太白，莫靠过来，你也会染病的……太白！  
李白只顾着摇头，眼圈泛红，想哭而强忍住的样子。吴指南眼前模糊得很，瘟病不放过他的视觉，他只能拼命睁大了眼睛，去看李白这种难得的神情。天才的少年，倨傲的少年，平日里永远是一副嘲弄的、游刃有余的微笑，仿佛自以为将世间常理都参透了，而今对新鲜的死亡无可适从。又或者招魂的哀歌，早在书本上读过，只还抱有什么奢望，以为可以抗争死亡的意志。但李白原也有这种迷茫的、脆弱的、好像把全部的自己都依托在牵住他的那只手上的表情，吴指南迷迷糊糊地想，那么自己这一辈子，或许也不算白走一遭。  
他说了出来，或是没说出来。李白依然攥着他的手，依然眼神湿润地望着他，是不是下一刻就会哭出来呢。吴指南又有点难过，又有点后悔，又很是遗憾。他想起平日里李白携他游侠之模样，恃才傲物的少年，脸上永远是天不怕地不怕的笑容，便宛如可以消融一切黑暗的太阳。看到这样的笑容，前路有什么他都不再恐慌，只想和李白一起，闯荡到天涯海角。  
可是如今，好像便不能这般一起了。  
他很遗憾，又觉得理所当然。被落下并不奇怪，李白是大鹏，将飞往他不可及之处。他何须拽着大鹏的翮羽，折损他的双翼？生离死别，本就理所当然。于是吴指南说，艰难地咳嗽着说，一点一点地，最后说，太白，答应我可以吗。  
李白说，我什么都答应，你会好起来，然后对我提各种稀奇古怪的要求，他说，我都会答应你。  
吴指南说，不要为我哭。

不可以哭，但可以泣血。不可以留连，但可以负骨三千里。  
锋锐被磨成了凌厉的抗争，甚至抵住了大虎的喉咙。但是死亡的愤慨实在太沉重了，少年从楚地走到淮南，从少年走成青年，才将这副担子自肩头卸下。他也病得很重，呼吸在生与死之间振动，心跳在寒与热之间喘息，死神的魂灵砰砰地来敲他的门了。友人执住他的手，正如他执吴指南的手，那种哀默的神情，想来便正如那时的自己。而李白恍惚以为面前不过是谁在吟诵大宗师篇，庄周倚户击鼓，敲的是一首畅快的歌。他喘息地说：为我备一副笔墨罢。  
他如今被死亡拥吻，才明白死亡的命中注定，是那时吴指南阖眼前悟透的，却未曾告诉他的；他未曾告诉他，也是明白总有一天他要知道。友人尚战栗着、结结巴巴地，只唤他名字，说太白，你会好起来的，太白。他扶着他的手，手下笔端墨迹流淌，是死亡的颜色，是不死的诗篇。他将逝去，友人亦将逝去，不是今日，便是明朝，流水流向东边去了，太阳则在那里升起。他垂下头去，咳嗽着，在友人的帮助下，凭疲软的、要朽成浮尘的病体，却到底是写完了这一首诗。而在这一生中，他会凭着一支笔，写指南的死亡，写友人的死亡，写王侯将相与黎民百姓的死亡，甚至于写自己的死亡，这是死亡不死的唯一方法。


End file.
